Armorers frequently remove or install various firearm parts, such as barrels, flash suppressors, gas blocks, and handguards to perform maintenance, adjustment, parts replacement, or initial parts installation. Removal and installation of such parts often requires the application of torque about the part or a related component that secures the part in question to the firearm. An example of such a component is a barrel nut, which secures the firearm barrel to the firearm upper receiver. A common problem associated with removal and mounting of such firearm parts and related components is the tendency for the torque applied during the removal or mounting actions to be transferred to other parts of the firearm, which can cause unwanted damage thereto.